huntingbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Lore
The Beginning The First Vampire Vampires were first created by a powerful goddess. Sekhmet, the goddess of war, fell in love with a mortal man, but the goddess of beauty, Bastet, was also in love with this man and seduced him. When Sekhmet found the two of them locked in a passionate embrace, she was furious and cursed their union. This curse caused their first-born, Khalidah, to grow more and more cold as she aged. Although she walked and talked, her parents never saw her eat and she seemed like she was dead. Bastet took her daughter to Sekhmet in order to find out what was wrong with her, and she learned what the curse was. Khalida would grow more beautiful each day and would be immortal like her mother, but she would "walk the earth without truly being alive, forced to steal life from others just as Bastet had stolen life and happiness from Sekhmet when she seduced the mortal man Sekhmet loved." Thus, Khalida became the first vampire to walk the earth. After Bastet cast her daughter away, Sekhmet took pity on her and raised her as her own. She taught Khalida how to hunt mortals and steal part of their life without causing them to die, how to fly, how to shift forms, how to control others using her min, and how to hide what she was. A New Kingdom One day, Khalida was cursed by a powerful witch who was scared after seeing the vampire feed on a mortal. The curse gave crosses the power to injure and hold vampires at bay. It also gave mortals the power to kill vampires by staking the heart, and it bound vampires from mortal homes unless they are invited in by the home's inhabitants. Most importantly, the curse gave Khalida the ability to bear children and the capacity to feel mortal emotions such as love and hate. Eventually, Khalida felt the curse's effects and asks Sekhmet to heal her loneliness. The goddess felt sorry for the vampire and created a mate named Ammon for her by splitting Khalida's essence in two. Ammon had all the same curses and powers as Khalida, and the two left Sekhmet to make a home for themselves away from the mortals who feared and despised them. The Hunt Bastet eventually grew weary of her mortal lover and left him and the children they had together. These children were not vampires, but they had the cursed blood running through their veins. After four hundred years of relative peace, Khalida began to notice that her people were weakening as her 500th birthday came closer. In a trip to Sekhmet for advice, the vampire queen learned that she had to find a vampire child born of mortal parents and share her and her husband's blood (both giving and receiving) in order to save her people. Devastated at the seemingly impossible task given to her, Khalida asks her adopted mother what to do. Sekhment explains that the curse had stayed with Bastet and her bloodline even though it was only placed on Khalida. On the first full moon of the 500th year every 500 years, a vampire child would be born from mortal parents. Khalida would have to find the child before the parents discovered what it was because they would probably kill the child. Then, the goddess gave her a piece of parchment containing the names of Bastet's descendants. Whenever a child was born, his or her name would appear on the parchment. The First Hunt When Jade goes through the collective memory with Aldora, she finds herself going through Cirocco's (vampire) memory of his hunt with his chosen three: Lobos (werewolf), Morathi (oracle), and Aubrey (elf). After a long search, the group ends up at a cottage holding the vampire baby. They get confronted by a man named Lexis who claims to be the first of Bastet's descendants. He tells the group that he has been tasked with protecting the entire bloodline and demands that they leave. Seeing that the group refuses to leave, Lexis uses powerful magic to create dopplegangers of everyone in the clearing, including himself. With strategic teamwork, Cirocco, Lobos, Morathi, and Aubrey quickly dispose of their doubles and move on to Lexis. As they go to attack the mage, Morathi finds the source of his power and Aubrey retracts it from Lexis's body. Unfortunately, a part of the mage's power is able to escape to travel to his replacement. The bit of power would then pass on the knowledge he had gathered (including the knowledge of the vampires and their hunt). Then, the group entered the hut to take away the vampire child before its parents could kill him. Erasing their memories of the son, the four leave with the baby after creating a fake tombstone and grave for him. Category:Hunting